Na Maeumeul Bol Su
by Miludear
Summary: Luhan jadian dengan Kai, namja yang selama ini dikaguminya. Lalu Luhan merasa tidak rela dan merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan yeoja lain. Ada apa dengan Luhan? HunHan/KaiLu/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Na Maeumeul Bol Su**

OoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast** : HunHan and KaiLu

**Slight Cast : **Jung Daeun 2eyes

**Genre** : AU, Romance, LifeSchool.

**Disclaimer** : They are belongs to God. This FF belongs to me.

**Rating **: T+

**Warning **: This content is Yaoi, it means boy x boy.

If you dislike that cast or yaoi, you will better click button **[x]**.

**Happy Reading ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoO

**Summary** : Luhan jadian dengan Kai, namja yang selama ini dikaguminya. Lalu Luhan merasa tidak rela dan merasa sakit hati melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di toilet. Ada apa

dengan Luhan? **HunHan/KaiLu/Yaoi/DLDR**

(o.o)\\(^_^)

Di kamar bernuansa putih itu, terlihat seorang namja berpakaian piyama baby blue sedang menelungkupkan badannya di atas kasur bermotif logo bergambar club sepak bola favoritnya, Barcelona. Jemari-jemari mungilnya yang lentik untuk ukuran pria itu sedang memainkan screen sentuh pada layar Iphonenya. Namja bersurai pink itu tersenyum-senyum melihat pesan dari ponselnya itu.

Cause all, i need is a beauty and the beat

Who can make my life complete

It's all 'bout you when the music makes you move

Baby do it like you do

Ringtone ponselnya yang bernada dering Beauty and A Beat dari Justin Bieber itu berbunyi –ringtone tanda panggilan masuk- terlihat layar Iphone-nya yang terdapat nama Sehun Calling... Luhan segera menggeser icon telepon pada layarnya kemudian menaruh ponselnya di telinganya

"Yeoboesseo, Sehuuun," ucap Luhan ceria.

"**Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, jadi berita apa itu?" **

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Sehun langsung bicara ke inti permasalahan. 'Hhh, dasar Sehun. Bisakah, Ia sedikit berbasa-basi padaku,' batin luhan menghela nafasnya. Luhan tahu Sehun sangat tidak suka berbasa-basi. Namun kemudian Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehun, kyaaaa... Sehunnnn,"

Di sana, Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari Luhan. Karena teriakan Luhan membuat telinganya berdengung.

"**Waeyo?"**

"Kai, Hun, Kai. Dia menembakku. Aaaa aku tidak menyangka, orang yang aku kagumi itu juga suka padaku. Ia mendatangi kelasku, dan menyatakan cintanya padaku di depan anak-anak. Ia sangat gentle sekali kan, Hun? Kau tahu, Ia juga membawa bunga tadi, dan Ia berlutut di hadapan ku. Benar-benar so sweeet. Aaah,"

"**..."**

Luhan tidak mendengar respon dari Sehun.

"Hello,"

"Sehun,"

Luhan melihat Iphonenya dan melihat waktu masih terus berjalan dan sambungan teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Sehuun,"

"**Chukkae. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya," **

**PIP**

Luhan hanya ternganga mendengar Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Luhan mendelikkan matanya pada ponsel itu, seakan ponsel itu adalah Sehun. Luhan merasa kesal dengan tingkah sehun yang seenaknya mematikan teleponnya itu padahal Ia masih ingin curhat dengan namja tampan itu.

"Ishhh, Sehun menyebalkaan. Sehun, I hate youuuu," teriak Luhan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa semalam Ia bermimpi aneh sekali, Ia menaiki kuda putih bersama Kai, kekasih barunya. Saat Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan bersama Kai, tiba-tiba Ia di dan Kai melihat tiga babon mengelilingi mereka dengan pandangan ganas. Kai mendorong Luhan agar mendekat ke babon-babon itu, sedang Ia melarikan dirinya dengan kuda putih itu.

Luhan berteriak dan memanggil Kai, tapi Kai tetap memecut kudanya. Saat Luhan meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis karena babon itu semakin mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang menolong dirinya dan dengan gagah berani mengusir babon-babon itu. Babon-babon itu pun menjauhi Luhan dan namja itu.

Namja itu membuat Luhan berdiri,dan memeluknya erat. Saat Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap namja itu. Luhan terkejut melihatnya. Luhan sangat mengenal namja itu!

"Luhan," ucap namja itu sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

CUP

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat mimpi aneh itu. Kai yang berjalan menggandeng tangan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lu, kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti itu?Is something wrong?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Keningnya berkerut menatap tingkah Luhan yang aneh.

"A-ani, Kai. Everything's okay. Tidak perlu dipikirkan, hehehe," ujar Luhan tertawa garing.

"Arraseo, nanti istirahat jam pertama, aku akan menjemputmu. Cha belajarlah yang rajin. Saranghaeyo Luhan," ucap Kai saat tiba di depan kelas Luhan.

BLUSH

Luhan merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya. Luhan malu saat Kai menyatakan perasaannya, apalagi teman-temannya menatap padanya dengan pandangan menggoda. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya asalkan tidak menatap Kai.

Kai terkekeh melihat raut malu-malu yang terpancar pada wajah manis kekasihnya. Ia menjadi gemas. Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Luhan hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya dan memegang pipinya yang barusan di kecup Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini waktu istirahat. Luhan berkata ingin ke toilet pada Kai.

Luhan sedang berjalan menuju toilet yang terletak di sebelah ruang ganti namja. Saat sampai di depan toliet, Ia memutar knop pintu, dan membuka pintu itu, Ia terkejut. Merasa jantungnya di tusuk panah beracun. Terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Ia merasa lutut kakinya melemas, seolah terlepas dari engselnya.

Di hadapannya, Ia melihat namja yang sangat Ia kenal sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja di dinding dekat westafel itu. Namja itu memerangkap tubuh yeoja itu dengan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat sang namja mencium leher jenjang sang yeoja. Tangan yeoja itu memeluk bahu namja tersebut dan meremas-remas rambut namja itu, melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Luhan berkata dengan lirih,"Sehun..."

Ucapannya begitu pelan, namun ternyata di dengar namja yang sedang mencumbu yeoja itu. Seketika namja yang di panggil Sehun itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melepaskan yeoja itu dan berjalan menuju Luhan.

Yeoja itu buru-buru merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. Ia lalu keluar dari toilet itu dengan berlari. Tampaknya malu kegiatannya tadi dilihat orang lain.

"Oh, hai Luhan. Sedang apa di sini?" Sehun berkata dengan enteng seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan Sehun terlihat tersenyum, membuat Luhan merasa muak.

Luhan melihat penampilan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

"K-kau," Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuk tangannya. Tangannya bahkan sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Se-sehun?"

"Tidak ada," ucapnya acuh.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas tadi Sehun sedang bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja tadi. Mengapa namja ini justru mengelak, batin luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukankah Kai sedang menunggumu di kantin?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namja itu justru mendekati westafel; menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajah dan sedikit rambutnya.

Luhan yang tampaknya masih shocked dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya yang berada di belakang punggung Sehun. Sehun yang tidak pernah berduaan bahkan sangat cuek terhadap orang sekitarnya justru tadi terlihat mencumbu yeoja. Luhan merasa pening memikirkannya.

CUP

Luhan tersadar dari dunianya setelah merasakan kecupan singkat dari bibir Sehun di bibir semerah apelnya.

Loading please...

3

2

1

"Sehuuuuunnnnn, dasar namjaa kurangajaarrrrr!" teriak Luhan kesal.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Luhan telah menjadi Luhan yang berteriak seperti biasanya.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Luhan terlihat membisu. Kai yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan dari ujung matanya, terlihat bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam itu. Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Kai akhirnya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Lu, gweanchanayo?"

"Ne?" Luhan bertanya bingung, sedari tadi pikirannya melayang-layang pada sahabat dekatnya, Sehun. Ia jadi tidak fokus pada sekitarnya.

Kai menepikan mobilnya pada jalanan.

"Eh, Kai mengapa berhenti di sini?"

"Kau kenapa Lu? Apa sedang ada masalah?"

"Aniyoo. Gweanchanayo, Kai. Aku hanya sedang berpikir masalah ulanganku tadi,"

Kai menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam, berusaha mencari kejujuran dari mata cokelat itu. Luhan yang dipandangi seperti itu menjadi . Luhan menjauhkan wajah Kai dengan tangannya. Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat raut Kai yang terlihat serius.

"Hey, kenapa serius sekali sih, Kai. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kepikiran ulangan tadi. Aku takut mengulang, itu saja. Kau tahu kan kalau Kang Seonsaengnim sangat kejam jika memberi soal ulangan. Apalagi jika aku mengulang, pasti, soalnya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih sulit," ucap Luhan, setengah membohongi Kai setengah jujur.

Tadi Ia memang ada ulangan dari Kang Seonsaengnim. Tapi sebenarnya Ia memikirkan Sehun. Luhan tidak mau Kai marah karena Luhan memikirkan laki-laki lain saat bersamanya. Walaupun Sehun adalah sahabatnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi terlihat mendengarkan Luhan ternyata malah asik mengamati bibir Luhan yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Apalagi saat ini, Luhan sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah memanggil Kai untuk menciumnya.

Kai melepas seatbeltnya, membuat Luhan memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang kacau pikirannya memalingkan wajahnya sehingga Kai hanya bisa mencium udara kosong.

Kai merasa kecewa karena Luhan menolaknya. Namun, Kai juga merasa bingung dengan Luhan, bukankah tadi pagi Ia masih mau untuk dicium. Tetapi mengapa sekarang menolak ciuman Kai.

"Kenapa menolak? Wae?" tanya Kai datar. Pandangannya menatap jalanan di depannya.

Luhan juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Bukankah dari dulu Ia menyukai Kai. Kenapa sekarang Ia bertindak seolah-olah tidak menyukai namja tan itu. Hanya melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan orang lain hatinya jadi sekacau ini, bahkan sampai menolak ciuman Kai.

"Mianhae, Kai. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan dengan raut wajah bingung dan menyesalnya.

Kai mendengus kesal. Ia yang merasa bad mood segera memakai seatbelt dan menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan ramai Busan itu. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang menyertai mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komentarnya chinguuu agar saya tahu kekurangan-kekurangan apa yang terdapat di dalam ff ini. So, Mind to review chinguuuu?

Gomawooooo :D

LOVE YAAAA :*


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Complicated :(

**Disclaimer:** Cast milik Tuhan dan orangtua mereka.

**Warn:** Yaoi (boy x boy), typos, cerita pasaran, abal, dll.

**Rating:** T

Happy readinggggg :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan dengan datar.

"Iya aku jadian dengan Daeun."

**DEG**

Jantung Luhan serasa dihantam batu besar mendengar ucapan namja jangkung itu. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Ini tidak benar kan?

Katakan pada Luhan bahwa ini mimpi.

"K-kau bohong—? Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena melihat adegan yang semakin menyayat hatinya.

**CUP**

"Hunniee, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu?!"

Yeoja itu memeluk lengan Sehun setelah mengecup pipinya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dengan perilaku yeoja berambut panjang itu.

Mata Luhan menatap nanar tangan Sehun yang dipegang dengan posesif oleh yeoja tadi.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi, Jung Daeun imnida. Kekasih Sehun."

"N-Ne?"

Luhan rasanya ingin mati saja daripada merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Rasanya mata indahnya juga mulai memanas.

"Ne, aku kekasih Sehun. Kami baru jadian kemarin. Hehe"

Lutut Luhan terasa lemas.

"A-ah, selamat Daeun-Sehun. Kalian memang pasangan serasi." Luhan menemukan suaranya kembali setelah keheningan beberapa saat tadi.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

"Ne, hati-hati Luhan-ssi," ucap Daeun.

Namja cantik itu berbalik dari hadapan kekasih itu dengan cepat. Kaki-kakinya menjauh menjauhi tempat ah.. bukan, objek yang membuat hatinya berdarah. Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata tajam memandanginya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai memilih makanan; kimchi, tteokboki, bimbimbap, juice avocado dan membawa nampan ke mejanya yang tinggal tersisa 1 tempat. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Hah, kau tahu Sehun berpacaran dengan yeoja sedang jadi topik terpopuler minggu ini," ucap Chen mengeluh sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Memang apa hebatnya Sehun? Sepertinya saat aku dan Suho berpacaran, pemberitaan tidak seheboh ini." Ucapan pedas keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Kyungsoo, yang jadi masalah bukan itu. Tapi ini Sehun. Namja populer yang sering menolak yeoja/uke saat diajak jadian, malah jadian dengan yeoja kemarin," ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan. Ia menyuapi ramen pada Chanyeol.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Luhan sedikit merasa ngilu di dadanya mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau tidak salah Jung Daeun nama yeoja itu. Itu sih yang aku dengar dari fansnya Sehun," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah ramennya.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat. Dua minggu yang lalu, Ia menolak Irene noona. Dia itu bodoh atau apa, yeoja secantik Irene noona saja di tolaknya. Kalau aku pasti tidak akan menolak yeoja secantik itu." Kali ini Chen yang menimpali.

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar berita ini. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun rupanya seterkenal itu. Ah, pantas saja saat Luhan membuka loker Sehun, sering ada bingkisan cokelat dan surat berwarna merah jambu di dalamnya.

"Lu, makanannya dimakan jangan dipandangi saja," ucap Kai lembut.

"Ne, Kai."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke taman yang terletak di depan sekolah.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa Sehun bisa jadian dengan yeoja itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyunnie. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan Daeun kepadaku. Kau kan tahu Sehun orangnya sangat irit kata-kata."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Luhan hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap Sehun."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Sehun, kukira dia mencintai mu Luhan."

Namja penyuka sepak bola itu menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aniyo. Itu tidak benar Baekhyunnie."

"Arra-arra. Terserah kau. Tapi, apakah Sehun pernah menciummu?"

Hampir saja Luhan menggeleng namun tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya dicium Sehun di toilet muncul di kepalanya. Mata Luhan sedikit membelalak saat ditanya ini oleh Baekhyun. Benar, Sehun pernah mencium bibirnya.

Namja mungil didepan Luhan ini menatap dengan cermat ekspresi Luhan. Ia tersenyum mengerikan melihat Luhan yang terlihat terkejut setelah berpikir.

Mungkin jawabannya iya.

"_Anii_. Dia tidak pernah menciumku." Rona merah samar terlihat pada pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya,"ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat kuku-kukunya.

"Padahal Sehun bilang padaku kalian pernah berciuman di sekolah," kata Baekhyun menambahi. Sebenarnya ia hanya asal bicara saja dan Sehun tidak mungkin bilang padanya 'kan sudah berciuman dengan Luhan?

"_Mworagoo?_ Sehunnie bilang begitu pada Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Luhan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Aiggoo, jadi kalian pernah berciuman di sekolah?!"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang berteriak.

.

.

.

Ruangan bepenyejuk itu dihuni oleh sedikit orang. Tempat yang biasanya dihindari oleh murid-murid sekolah. Yah tempat itu adalah perpustakaan.

Tampak pasangan kekasih yang sedang asyik membaca buku di pojokan ruangan. Yang berkulit tan sebenarnya tidak membaca, hanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya cantiknya yang serius membaca novel.

Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki kekasih seperti Luhan. Baik, penyayang, dan perhatian. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang terkadang mengerutkan kening atau terlihat tegang dari novel yang dibacanya. Menurut Kai, Luhan terlihat menggemaskan apapun ekspresi maupun tingkah laku yang dilakukan oleh namja mungilnya.

Kai mendekati Luhan yang masih serius membaca. Ia ingin sekali mencium belahan merah kenyal itu.

Luhan masih tidak menyadari kekasih seksinya itu semakin mendekati dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari hembusan nafas yang berada di leher kanannya. Luhan menatap ke samping dan...

BRUUK.

Kim Jongin yang akan mencium Luhan terkejut mendengar suara buku berjatuhan dan refleks menjauhi Luhan yang tadinya akan diciumnya.

Dari rak-rak buku perustakaan -asal bunyi buku berjatuhan itu, munculah namja jangkung yang amat dikenali Luhan.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan memandang Kai dan Sehun bingung. Situasinya cukup awkward saat ini. Kai berdehem untuk mengusir kegugupannya. Sehun memandang Luhan tajam.

"Hunnie, aku sudah menemukan bukunya, ayo kita pergi," ucap yeoja yang berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Luhan hafal suara ini. Ini suara Daeun.

"Eh, annyeonghaseo Luhan sunbae, Kai sunbae. Ada apa ini kenapa suasananya aneh seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, Ayo." Sehun menarik tangan Daeun dan bergegas pergi dari Luhan yang menatap hampa pada Sehun. Dan Kai yang masih merutuki usahanya yang selalu gagal mencium Luhan.

.

.

.

"Hunnie nanti malam kau datang ke apartemenku kan?" yeoja itu menggelayuti lengan namja tampan itu dengan mesra. Saat ini mereka ada di halaman parkir sekolah. Sekolah sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tidak."

"Wae Chagii?" Daeun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun kesal.

"Aku ada urusan," ucap Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah. Ah itu mobil jemputanku. Byee"

**CUP**

Daeun berlari setelah mencuri kecupan pada bibir Sehun. Namja bersurai cokelat yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun-Daeun terkejut melihat adegan itu.

Sehun dan Daeun berc-ciuman.

Hatinya remuk. Tak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Lu, ayo kita pulang. Eh, kau menangis? Kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" Kai bertanya dengan cemas pada Luhan. Kai mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi kanannya.

"Aaniyo Kai. Tadi aku hanya kelilipan, hehe,"Luhan memaksakan senyumnya walau hatinya terasa perih bukan main.

"_Jeongmal?_ Apa matamu terluka?"Kai merabai wajah Luhan dengan khawatir. Namja tan itu meniup-niup mata Luhan.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kai."

Sehun, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

.

.

Namja berstatus populer di sekolah itu memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan sangat tajam. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka, dua orang yang terlihat seperti berciuman di dekat mobil itu pasti akan terbunuh,

Tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

Ia memutuskan melangkah mendekati motor balapnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yapyap Sehun dalam ff ini sudah bukan high quality jomblo chinguu. Terus Luhan gimana dong? Makanya baca chap slanjutnyaaa yaaa? *ditendang ke planet mars.

Haiii chinguuu semuaaa. Ada yang masih inget saya eh ehem maksud sya ff ini? *GA /Nangis gegulingan. Okay maap maap ini emg lama bgt updatenya.

Mungkin uda jamuran kali ini fictnya wkwkw. Hmm entahlah saya juga bingung sbenrnya mw nglanjutin fict abal ini apa ga,,,

Menurut chinguu dilanjutin ga critanya?

Terus seneng, nyesek, ga sma chap ini?

Terus perasaan chingu gmana saat baca chap inii?

Ada sarann dn mgkin sanjungan *Plak ama ff sayaa?

Hohoho sampaikan di kotak review yaap?

Em, saya mengharap review chinguu bukan pgn terlihat populer atau apa, tapi saya ingin tau antusiasme chinguu terhadap ff saya.

Terimkasih udah membaca. See youuu :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Na Maemeul Bol Su**

OoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :** Hunhan and KaiLu

**Slight Cast :** Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao, Lay, and others

Rating : T+

**Warn :** This content is yaoi, it means boy x boy. If you dislike the cast or yaoi, you will better click button **[x]**

Happy Reading ;D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetesan-tetesan air itu jatuh menuruni pipi halus seorang namja cantik yang meringkuk di kasurnya. Suara isakan juga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks"

"Sehunnie...kenapa kau menyakitiku... hikss... hiks"

"Kau menyebalkan...Kau jadian dengan Daeun...hikss"

**Tok Tok Tok**

Saat sedang menangisi sahabat dekatnya, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Luhan yang masih menangis berusaha meredam tangis dan suara isakannya. Ia buru-buru mengelap wajahnya. Kemudian membuka pintu.

**DEG**

"Se-sehunnie"

Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namja yang seharian ditangisinya berada didepan matanya sekarang.

**SRET**

Namja mungil itu tersentak karena Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tangan Sehun mendekapnya sangat erat, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Pipi Luhan merona manis. Dadanya berdebar-debar keras. Ia tidak tahu rasanya akan menyenangkan seperti ini dipelukan seseorang.

"Enggh, Sehunnie...Sesakh"

Sehun segera melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun tangannya masih melingkari punggung Luhan.

"_Mian"_

"Sehunnie, kau bau alkohol"

Tangan Luhan menjauhkan dada Sehun berusaha lepas dari pelukannya. Namun Sehun tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu.

"_Jeongmal?"_

Luhan mengangguk. Ia menatap namja berpenampilan kacau itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kenapa Sehunnie mabuk?Aku tidak suka kalau Sehunnie seperti ini."

Sehun menatap paras Luhan dengan pandangan sendu.

SRET

"Sehunnie, kau kenapammphh—"

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat bibir Sehun menekan belahan bibirnya dengan lembut. Awalnya hanya sekadar menempelkan bibir, namun ingatan Sehun kembali saat melihat Luhan dan Kai (seperti) berciuman didekat parkiran. Dengan gejolak emosi yang menumpuk itu, ia mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan secara bergantian dengan liar.

Bibir Sehun menghisap belahan bibir Luhan amat dalam membuat Luhan tanpa sadar melenguh. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Sehun. Lidahnya merangsek masuk kedalam mulut Luhan dan bertemu dengan lidah Luhan dan segera membelitnya.

Tangan Luhan meremas bagian baju Sehun dibagian dada. Sebenarnya Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Datang-datang langsung mencium bibirnya. Kenapa namja bermata tajam ini menciumnya setelah tadi sore berciuman dengan Daeun?

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Sehun menciumnya sampai seperti ini. Sehun memang sering menciumnya tapi biasanya hanya kecupan di pipi, kening. Kemudian baru kemarin saat di toilet Sehun menciumnya dibibir. Dan hari ini dia mendapat lebih dari kecupan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berkulit eksotis itu tersenyum setelah mengirimi kekasihnya sebuah pesan. Malam ini dia akan mengunjungi kekasihnya di apartemennya. Dia memandang novel yang diinginkan Luhan yang baru dibelinya.

Bibir seksinya bersiul-siul kecil setelah memasukan kunci mobil dan memutarnya. Ia segera menarik pedal gas dan meluncur ke jalan raya.

Ia turun dari mobilnya. Kemudian melangkah dengan ringan ke dalam lift yang akan menghubungkan dirinya ke tempat terkasih. Senyuman cerah dan terkadang diselingi kekehan kecil membuat orang lain yang memandangnya, mungkin menganggapnya gila.

Ah siapa peduli, dia hanya terlalu senang memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilaluinya bersama namja imutnya malam ini.

Pikirannya sedikit buyar saat melihat pemandangan 10 meter didepannya. Matanya sedikit memicing saat menatap dua orang namja yang berciuman dengan panas.

Tunggu, bukankah salah satu dari namja itu adalah kekasihnya.

Tapi tidak-tidak. tidak mungkin Luhan bermain serong dibelakangnya kan?

Hatinya gelisah menatap keduanya. Namun ia berusaha berpikir positif. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

Namun semakin mendekat, ia merasa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dan tidak salah lagi.

Itu memang LUHAN-nya. Namja yang sedang berciuman itu memang pujaan hatinya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit memandang kedua insan itu.

Novel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kemudian jatuh begitu saja. Ia shock. Luhan-nya. Berciuman dengan. Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan secepat kilat, Kai segera berlari menuju pasangan yang sedang berpagutan itu.

**SRET**

Kai menarik bahu Sehun dan...

**BUGH!**

Dengan secepat kilat, namja berkulit tan itu menyarangkan tinjunya pada rahang Sehun. Namja berkulit pucat itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Kai segera menghantam wajah Sehun. Sehun yang belum siap dengan serangan Kai terhuyung sedikit ke belakang. Kai akan meninju perut Sehun namun Sehun segera menangkisnya.

"Kai Sehun hentikan!"

Luhan berteriak histeris. Ia segera mendekati keduanya, dan berusaha melerai perkelahian keduanya.

Kekasih Kai itu menjauhkan Kai dari namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia segera memegang lengan Kai agar tidak menyerang Sehun lagi.

"Brengsek kau. _Fuck_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku haah!"

Kai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan pada lengannya dan ingin memukul Sehun lagi.

"Haha, aku mencium Luhan, sialan. Waeyo?" ucap Sehun. Seringai tajam terlukis pada bibirnya.

"_Fuck you_. Dimana pikiranmu, bangsat?"

Dengan emosi yang masih memuncak, ia menatap penuh amarah pada Sehun.

Namja cantik itu masih berusaha memegang Kai dengan sekuat tenaga saat Kai akan menghajar Sehun kembali..

"Sehunnie, pulanglah. Aku mohon," kata Luhan memelas. Ia sedikit berkaca-kaca saat menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap namja yang sedang memegangi lengan Kai dengan kepayahan itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, namja tampan itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kai," Luhan tidak berani menatap namja berstatus semenya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi,"ucap Kai dingin. Baru kali ini, Kai berkata dengan nada sedingin itu pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan menciut, jujur saja.

Luhan memegang pinggiran sofa yang didudukinya dengan ketakutan.

"Tadi itu sebuah kesalahpahaman," ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

Tatapan tajam diterima Luhan saat Luhan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"T-tadi Sehun mabuk jadi tanpa sadar ia menciumku."

Hembusan nafas berat keluar dari hidung Kai.

"Wae? Kenapa dia menciummu? Kenapa bukan kekasihnya yang ia cium?"

Tangan Kai mengepal dengan erat saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Aku... Tidak tahu..."

**BRAKK**

Ia menghantam meja berlapis kaca itu dengan kuat, membuat Luhan tersentak di tempatnya.

"K-kai?"

"Ingat mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. _You're mine_."

Namja itu menatap luhan dengan amarah. Ia menarik lengan Luhan dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan dengan keras.

"Mmmph, kaimmphh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, di apartemen Luhan.

Luhan terbangun dengan beralaskan dada bidang namja berkulit tanned itu. Ia merasa kelopak matanya susah dibuka. Namja berkulit putih itu menatap nanar pada namja bertelanjang dada yang terbaring di kasurnya. Ia tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu tega melakukan hal bejat itu pada dirinya.

Memaksa Luhan untuk memanjakan miliknya.

Namja bermata indah itu ingat bahwa ia sebenarnya juga dipaksa untuk bercinta dengan Kai, namun Luhan terus menangis sehingga Kai merasa tidak tega pada dirinya sehingga ia hanya memaksa Luhan memanjakan bagian bawahnya.

Lenguhan disampingnya menyadarkannya dari peristiwa mengerikan semalam.

"Chagi,"

Kai menarik tangan kurus Luhan dan membaringkan Luhan di dadanya. Namja mungil itu merasa ketakutan, ingin menolak namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat Kai marah supaya Kai tidak memaksanya melakukan hal tidak pantas lagi seperti semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oy, Sehun!" seruan itu datang dibalik punggung Sehun. Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Lay yang membaca buku entah itu komik atau apa, lalu Kris sedang bersandar ditembok dekat tangga dengan Tao yang terlihat memegang tangan Kris posesif.

Setelah Sehun mendekat, ia bertanya dengan tampang datar. "Jadi ini kekasih barumu Kris?"

"Hm, yah. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku merasa iri melihat Lay dan pacarnya bermesraan. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku mencari seorang kekasih." Ia bersmirk tampan sebelum mengecup bibir Tao dengan mesra. Sehun tidak berkomentar. Lay menggeleng-geleng dengan tingkah Kris.

"Mana kekasihmu Hun?"Kali ini Lay yang bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Mwo? Bukankah kau baru 2 hari yang lalu berpacaran dengannya?"

Dalam hati Sehun kagum dengan keakuratan hari yang diucapkan sahabatnya ini.

"Ne. Setidaknya ini lebih baik."

Kris yang habis berciuman dengan Tao menghadap mereka dan berseru,"Aku juga setuju kau putus dengannya. Lebih baik kau berpacaran dengan Luhan. _Ur buddies very sexy you know."_

"Hey, kau membuat kekasihmu marah, _stupid moron_," kali ini Sehun yang berkata. Lay tertawa melihat wajah panik Kris yang berusaha merayu Tao kembali.

"Ah, Tao baby aku hanya bercanda baby. Tentu kau yang terbaik sayang."

Tiba-tiba dua pasang namja yang saat ini berjalan dikejauhan menyita perhatian Sehun. Terutama namja berkulit putih yang nampak imut dengan kardigan merah yang menutupi baju sekolahnya.

Luhan.

Sehun walaupun namja jangkung itu mabuk tapi ia masih bisa mengingat dengan cukup jelas kejadian tadi malam dimana ia mencium Luhan dan berakhir dengan tonjokan diwajahnya oleh kekasih Luhan, Kai.

Luhan menatapnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan Kai namja itu jelas-jelas memandang Sehun dengan sengit. Tangan Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lebih erat. Seolah-olah memberikan penegasan pada namja bersurai blonde itu untuk menjauhi miliknya. Sehun berdecih melihatnya.

Namun, kedua pasangan namja itu ternyata hanya berjalan menuju tangga dan melewati Sehun dan Lay. Kris dan Tao? mereka kembali making out tanpa kenal tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari Luhan putus kontak dengan Sehun semenjak kejadian Sehun menciumnya dan terpergok oleh Kai, apalagi kabar putusnya hubungan Sehun yang belum genap satu minggu menghebohkan warga XoXo High School.

Semenjak itu Kai menukar ponselnya dengan ponsel Luhan, jadi Kai bisa memantau kalau-kalau Sehun menghubungi Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Namun Luhan tidak tahu kabar Sehun putus dengan Daeun, karena Kai memperingati Baekhyun cs untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu dengan Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan tahu bahkan hafal nomor ponsel Sehun, namun ia masih berusaha mengerti perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin aneh kepada sahabatnya itu.

Ia merasa rindu pada wajah datar Sehun, kata-kata singkat yang sering dilontarkan Sehun, senyuman Sehun, dan semuanya tentang namja berkulit putih itu.

Ia merasa cemburu dan terkadang menangis jika melihat Sehun berduaan dengan Daeun. Luhan bingung, Apakah benar ia mencintai Sehun atau ia hanya merasa kehilangan Sehun sebagai sahabatnya?

Sedangkan perasaan Luhan untuk Kai semakin lama semakin terasa hambar, dan hampa. Padahal Kai begitu baik dan terlihat jelas mencintainya. Mungkin untuk satu malam itu saja Kai bersikap mengerikan padanya namun satu malam itu justru membuatnya mati rasa pada kekasihnya.

"Luhannie, lihat Kai memasukkan bolanya ke ring. _Woow, he is very cool!"_ Baekhyun ikut bersorak seperti penonton lainnya dalam gedung basket indoor ini. Hal ini sukses memecahkan pikiran Luhan dari bayang-bayang Sehun.

Luhan dapat melihat Kai yang menatapnya, memberikan kedipan mata, dan menyeringai kepadanya. Hal itu sukses membuat para yeoja disini berteriak-teriak, seksi sekali begitulah isi pikiran kotor mereka.

Melihat wajah Kai hanya membuat dirinya mengingat kejadian tak mengenakkan tadi malam. Hatinya yang dahulu memuja Kai justru sekarang menjadi padam. Hilang tak berbekas.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan. "Kai menggodamu Lu. Haha, bersiaplah dihajar namjachingumu nanti diranjang. Wkwkw" Namja bereyeliner itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luhan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. Oh, ayolah Baekhyun Luhan itu masih polos dan dia tidak mengerti dengan gurauan sahabat centilnya itu.

"Eh, jadi kau belum melakukan _sex_ dengan Kai?" Baekhyun tersadar setelah menatap wajah bingung Luhan.

Hampir, batin Luhan.

"Anni. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Kai. Memangnya Baekhyunnie sudah melakukan itu dengan Chanyeolie?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang. "Tentu saja Luhan sayang. Bahkan kami sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali. Berapa kali ya kami melakukannya? 1 2 3 –akh"

"Dasar mesum. Jangan membicarakan hal itu dengan Luhan. Kau bisa mengotori pikirannya Baekhyun".

"Ishh sakit Kyung. Kau ini seperti tidak pernah melakukan saja dengan Suho Hyung," Baekhyun berkata dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memamerkannya pada orang polos, Bacoon,"bela Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau juga sudah melakukannya kan, mata burung!"Ejek Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Lerai Luhan ditengah-tengah mereka.

Kyungsoo melengos, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangkat bahu."Oh, aku tidak melihat Sehun bermain basket. Kemana dia?"

"_Mollayo_," Luhan menatap namja-namja yang bermain dilapangan, namun memang tidak ada sosok Sehun, sang _captain_ basket.

"Ah, Padahal aku ingin melihat dia bermain basket. Kukira Sehun jadian dengan kau, Lu melihat kedekatan kalian. Tapi ternyata dia bersama yeoja lain. Tapi mereka— ahmm," ujar Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya hampir keceplosan tentang kabar putusnya Sehun dan Daeun.

Baekhyun memelototinya dengan tajam. Dasar mulut besar, ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum miris saat kakinya diinjak sahabatnya.

Luhan termangu mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak mengetahui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling bercekcok disebelahnya.

"Mana mungkin, Sehun hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya." Senyum Luhan walaupun hatinya teriris-iris menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Luhan perlahan. "Hey, apakah kau mencintai Sehun?"

Namja imut itu tersentak kaget. Apa maksudnya dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"A-aku . . . aku tidak tahu Baekhyunnie."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu perasaan chingunya satu ini. Hanya saja Luhan memang tidak peka, dan terlalu polos. Dan Kai sejujurnya memang pacar pertama Luhan walaupun dari dulu banyak yang menyukainya.

Ah, ia sungguh merasa sedikit gemas dengan Luhan, namun sebagai sahabat ia tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan percintaan sahabatnya. Biarlah Luhan yang berhak memilih siapa yang tinggal disisinya.

Ia tahu persis siapa sebenarnya yang berada dihati Luhan.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu Lu. Sebelum nanti kau menyesal," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit tepukan pada bahu Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran akan berlangsung 15 menit lagi. Luhan berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku yang ia letakkan disana. Namja imut itu membuka lokernya dan mendapati memo yang terdapat didalamnya.

Datang keatap sekarang,

Sehun.

Luhan terbelalak melihatnya. Hatinya berdesir, menghangat. Darah dari tubuhnya seolah-olah terpompa menuju pipinya hingga ia bisa merasakan pipinya terasa panas dibawah pori-pori wajahnya.

**.**

**. **

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat buku yang menutupi wajahnya diambil sehingga cahaya matahari langsung menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, terasa silau dimanik matanya.

Wajah khas bangun tidur itu membuat Luhan sedikit kaget. Jadi sudah berapa lama Sehun menunggunya disini hingga namja bermarga Oh itu tertidur?

"Mian, aku tidak tahu Sehunnie tidur. Sehunnie lebih baik tidur lagi saja."

Saat Luhan akan melangkah pergi, tangan kekar Sehun menahannya. "Jangan pergi."

Sentuhan tangan Sehun dipergelangan tangannya terasa seperti ada percikan listrik didalamnya. Menyengat hingga kedalam dadanya.

Tanpa sadar wajah Luhan memerah. Suara berat itu membuatnya merinding.

Sehun sudah berada didepannya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasanya. Wangi _mint_ khas parfum Sehun menggelitik indera penciumannya. Ini seperti mimpi, bertemu dengan orang yang begitu Luhan rindukan.

"Kau...kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Luhan memandang sepatu _converse_ Sehun guna menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun yang seolah-olah bisa melihat sampai kedalam hatinya.

"Aku sibuk. _Mian_ tidak mengabarimu."

"Apa sepatu lebih menarik dibandingkan wajahku?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Ia menaikkan tatapan matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia bisa melihat seragam khas XoXo High School yang berwarna hitam, seragamnya yang terlihat pas dilekukan badan atletis Sehun, dagu runcing Sehun, dan mata tajam yang memandangnya lembut.

"Apa karena ciuman waktu itu sehingga kau menghindariku?"

Namja imut itu meremas tangannya. Ia kelu untuk menjawab.

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan yang saling berpegangan dan ia mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan. "Mian, jika aku terlalu memaksa saat itu."

Luhan membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering mendadak."Anni. Itu bukan salah Sehun."

Jeda beberapa saat. "Begitukah?"tanya Sehun. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada bibir sedikit basah Luhan.

"Sehun bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih. Tapi kenapa kau menciumku?"tanya Luhan setelah menemukan suaranya. Deru nafasnya dan Sehun saling bertubrukan karena kedekatan jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"_Jeongmall? Waeyo?"_

Manik Luhan membelalak mendengar kabar ini. Antara kaget dan tidak percaya mendengar kabar putusnya Sehun dan Daeun. Ia refleks melepas keningnya dan kening Sehun yang saling menempel.

"_Ne,_ apa kau tidak tahu?" Manik Sehun menatap tepat manik Luhan.

Luhan merasa berdebar-debar sendiri. Iya merasa jahat karena ia senang bukan main mendengar kabar ini. Namun tidak dipungkiri, ia merasa begitu bahagia sekaligus lega mendengar kabar putusnya Sehun dengan pacarnya. Ia sampai melupakan Sehun yang belum menjawab pertanyaan nomor duanya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku yang mengantarmu pulang." Itu perintah dari namja yang dirindukannya. Namja itu mendekatkan kepalanya mendekati bibir Luhan. Luhan sampai menahan nafasnya.

"Mulai sekarang hubungi aku lagi."

Namja penyuka _bubble tea_ itu membelalak saat Sehun mencium sudut bibirnya. Bekasnya masih terasa hangat, seperti itu pula rasa didadanya. _So warm. . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Terimakasiiih bagi yg sudahh mmbaca ff gaje ini chingudeeuull .. Jadii end smpe dsnii ajaa apa terusinn. Thankss smuanya, Loveeya somuchh :*


End file.
